Our Sky
by spaceplant03
Summary: Kai reminiscences Aichi's words and begins to think of his actions under a single moonlight as the one in the palace with the Quatre Knights. Was he just in doing this or was he wrong? Aichi too begins to wander feeling lonely under the same moon. Takes place after Ride 177.


**This drabble as seen is inspired by the song "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. I couldn't but think of Aichi as when listening to the song and how he must have felt and Kai's ordeal by Aichi's choice of words and want to know as why he said to leave him be, that he needs no saving if well...they're (eternal soul)mates..**

**Italics are the lyrics!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd.**

* * *

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

Somewhere out there in the void of eternal infinity and countless constellations on a lone distant throne sat a boy glistening in the moon, basking himself in cold starry showers of the moon. An empty chasm in filled his heart, his thoughts consumed of distant brunette, his eyes that sparkled like gems, reflecting hope, the emotion fleeting.

* * *

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Kai reclined out against his bed, his head resting against the cushion, he too found himself covered against the soft warm artificial comfort of the fabric which only brought a sense of temporary safety till dawn. He lay there unable to shut eyes without the image of Aichi upon the lone throne there to haunt him, who sat still dressed in black and his back turned against Kai and his mates.

"Don't look for me anymore." Kai reminisced; the blunette's words a broken record in replay echoing pilfering his every thought.

The brunette silently cursed himself for being so weak, why was Aichi doing this?

Why...

* * *

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

Aichi raised a single hand that rested against the arm of his throne stretched out towards the moon, quivering, sapphire irises strained in pain. The reflection of the vast empty moon mirrored against his eyes deep as lake rippling in fear, the moon empty as his heart, his heart ever missing him. He thinks of his decisions. Was erasing the minds and memories of those really fair? The Quatre Knights have assured him it was the best resolve. If he'd let his kindness have the best of him surely he'd regret it, for the sake of protecting his world, cherished friends, and solicitous family, the place he called home he'd sacrifice anything, _**himself**_, even if it'd meant becoming a single frail concept, a shadow, **_invisible_**. The blunette cannot bear to risk endangering his friends and family on such a dangerous mission to protect his world even if it meant using the evil he so despised. He would go alone on this mission with the help of the Quatre Knights to protect his friends from the perils and with her, the one that shared this cruel burdened fate. This was fair, so then why? Why the regret?

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Kai sits alone under a single window pane the only source of light being the still quiet illuminating moon. He recollects his thoughts as his will. Confused by Aichi's words that day, he thinks alone again. Was he doing the right thing? After all he was just following his heart, moving forward with the help and encouragement of his friends. He wasn't being reckless or destroying anything around himself again this time, right…? Him and his mates were all one in this so what's the fallacious in this? Nothing...right...?

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

"Aichi I'll definitely find you right...?"

* * *

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

The blunette drops his stretched hand with a tremendous weight on his heart. He brings it to his eyes that run clear with water that had blurred his vision. He thinks of his them and silently he thinks of him whose persistence of them all, his mates, he brought them so far to reach him. He laughs dryly. It looks like he broke his promise to him because this time the world is in desperate need of him; he's out alone on a mission. Fate is a jealous one.

"I'm sorry…Kai-kun, looks like I've left you. I broke my promise. Please don't come closer...please forget about me...everyone."


End file.
